


I Find Safety In Your Crown

by ophanem



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, he deserves better, no this aint no one sided pining, why is there no auto tag for abidos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophanem/pseuds/ophanem
Summary: And Juudai was his safety net. For a sweet, sensational hour, if it were that long at most, Juudai untied the tangles of his heartstrings and rearranged the red twine neatly, or as neatly as Juudai’s neatness goes.





	I Find Safety In Your Crown

The moment he met Juudai, everything unraveled and intertwined. His world shattered before sweeping itself into a neat pile and gluing back haphazardly piece by piece, and when that new life was made, it undid again and redid again and undid again and redid again, and in the blink of an eye, it was over, and all he could see was Juudai’s smile, his pearly whites and chubby cheeks and puffed ears.   
  
_ Come back with me,  _ he remembered once saying or begging.  _ Come back to my kingdom. Let us rule over people of all nations and live in grandeur for all of eternity. _ He remembered once when he thought the throne room under his feet and the adornments on his head were real. Tangible, yes, but deserved. Earned. He remembered once genuine smiles and lighthearted respect and pensive promises before they became meticulously mellow smirks and carefully crafted kneels and surreptitiously scribbled vows to protect their one, their only, their oh-so-omnipotent ruler.   
  
They laugh at him now. Or, rather, they always laughed at him, thought of him as lesser but nonetheless treated him as more. His entire monarchy was a lie — his foundation collapsed under his heel the moment he heard them chuckle and murmur him a fake. He was martyred a fake god among men he didn’t know.   
  
And Juudai was his safety net. For a sweet, sensational hour, if it were that long at most, Juudai untied the tangles of his heartstrings and rearranged the red twine neatly, or as neatly as Juudai’s neatness goes. And he did so with fingers softer than his father’s hands and palms gentler than his mother’s touch. And for once, for genuine once in his existence, Abidos felt truly touched to his core in a manner completely stranger to his respect of his servants or to his obedience to his elders.   
  
How? How could he ever forget a boy like that, who set him aflame with one tap of the finger and one swirl of the heel? How could he ever pass by a boy like that, who tugged his very soul back into its rightful place — his hands? How could he ever regard anyone else better and closer and warmer than Juudai Yuuki, who mended Abidos’ very being back into the fabric of space?   
  
How did he ever let Juudai Yuuki live without Abidos by his side?

Waiting is cruel. Three millennia waiting for destiny to tie your fate into another’s is painfully slow, and to wait even another hundred years to see one person forever… it is a daunting task for Abidos to wait and to watch.

 

But wait he will for the only person true to him.

**Author's Note:**

> most of my, in my onion, good works are drabbles and while i hate it, i guess i have to accept that i am physically and mentally unable to commit to a slow burn 20+ chapter fic. ghhhhhh. there goes my idolshipping ideas
> 
> anyway, we just gonna forget this boy and his one hour infatuated interaction with juudai?


End file.
